1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automobile acoustic unit, and in particular, to an automobile acoustic unit that allows a conventional cellular phone to be integrated therewith, and which allows for hands-free operation of the cellular phone.
2. Background Art
The use of automobile cellular phones has increased significantly. For the user's convenience and to enhance safety, many conventional automobile cellular phones have been installed in the automobile in a manner to provide hands-free operation and use. For example, in FIG. 1, a support frame 1 is used to support and stabilize the cellular phone 2 on the panel or dashboard 31 of an automobile body 3. Similarly, FIG. 2 illustrates the use of a support frame 1 to support and stabilize the cellular phone 2 adjacent an air-conditioning vent under the dashboard 31. Other cellular phones have been installed adjacent the gear box of the automobile.
Unfortunately, to provide hands-free operation for these conventional automobile cellular phones, additional communication equipment, such as cords and earphones, will have to be installed. These additional cords and earphones cause the interior of the automobile to appear clogged and unattractive. More importantly, the combination of the cellular phone and these additional cords hinder the driver's operation of the automobile. For example, if the cellular phone is installed adjacent an air-conditioning vent, the cold air exhaust may be blocked by the phone and the cords. If the cellular phone is installed adjacent the gear box, the phone and the cords may interfere with the driver's use of the gear stick.
Another drawback associated with the use of conventional automobile cellular phones is that these phones typically consume power from an internal power source within the automobile. The conventional automobile cellular phones are typically attached to a cigarette lighter or other separate power source. If the power source of the cigarette lighter is used, the cigarette lighter itself cannot be used by the driver. If a separate power source is to be installed, the original circuit design of the automobile's electronics must be altered, which can be very costly.
Yet another drawback associated with the use of conventional automobile cellular phones is that the sound quality is often unclear or very poor. One contributing factor is that the signals are often blocked or otherwise impaired by the body of the automobile, since many conventional cellular phones are usually provided with their own antennas that will be carried with the phone inside the automobile during use.
Thus, there remains a need to provide cellular phones for use in automobiles, which cellular phones are not only convenient to use, but which do not hinder or interfere with the driver while enhancing safety during use. There also remains a need for a cellular phone which will provide improved acoustics and sound quality, and improve the interior appearance of the automobile.